


William, Will.I'm.Not

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amorality, Cannibalism, Dark Will, Death, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eventual Romance, Eventually though, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, For William At Least, Friendship/Love, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Mob Families, Multi, Murder, Murder Husbands, Possessive Hannibal, Prostitution, Sex, Smut, Will Has Connections, William Is A Sex Addict, mentions of past BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal visits Will after his seizure and Will is different than expected. Will has Dissociative Identity Disorder and his alter William, is an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will.I'm.Not

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dissociative Identity Disorder is not a joke. I have several followers and a friend who has it. I frequently use this disorder in my fics and I usually work it as both personalities being aware, one is simply driving and the other is in the back seat until they switch. This time, I have both being aware of each other, but not awake at the same time. They can also access each other's memories if they want, but usually don't care enough to do so.
> 
> DID/MPD is a serious problem and is not to be taken lightly. It is not fake. It is usually a product of other disorders or even abuse. Please do not treat it as a joke.
> 
> As it is a disorder of the mind, there isn't much to know about it unless someone who has it decides to share their experience. Each experience varies from person to person. If you have DID and don't feel that my interpretation of it fits, it simply fits the description my friend gave me. She has it and described it as watching her body do things without her consent. As if someone else is in control but she can still see and feel it all.
> 
> I will do my best to interpret this as realistically as possible. Remember, the Will Graham in Harris' book Red Dragon, has an eidetic memory almost as good as Hannibal's. Both also use the method of loci, but to different extremes.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Will was asleep, completely unaware of the happenings going on around him.

The doctors didn't know what was wrong with him. Encephalitis was difficult to find if one wasn't directly looking for it. Since he'd already had an MRI done and 'no results' had been found, no one would think to do another one.

He set about preparing the nearby table for their lunch. No doubt Will would be extremely hungry when he awoke. Hannibal could then gauge his mental health and see where to go from there.

There was an indrawn breath that certainly didn't come from him and he glanced up to see Will staring at him. He didn't look tired, nor did he look like he'd just been sleeping. His eyes were incredibly clear and what Hannibal noticed immediately, was that Will was making direct eye contact with him.

Will almost never did that.

The brunet sat up easily, not bothering to ask for assistance when it was obvious that he did need it. His head tilted just slightly to the left as he regarded Hannibal and then the bowls of hot soup Hannibal had been working with.

"It smells delicious."

There was curious lilt to Will's voice, but Hannibal simply smiled serenely and nodded. "Silkie chicken in a broth. A black-boned bird prized in China for its medicinal values since the 7th century. Wolfberries, ginseng, ginger, red dates, and star anise."

Will stared at the bowls for a second longer before looking up at Hannibal with bright curiosity. The eye contact was still being maintained.

"What did I do to deserve you?" was finally asked, much to Hannibal's confusion.

"Excuse me?"

A decidedly playful grin stretched across Will's lips, eyelids falling half mast as he watched Hannibal closely. "I mean, we _must_ be close if you're willing to visit me in the hospital and bring me fancy, chicken soup, darling."

Hannibal decided to ignore the incorrect term for his masterpiece, instead focusing on something more interesting. Curiously, there was an accent to Will's words, but not anything Hannibal had heard in America. He sounded English. Posh would be a better term to describe the caress Will's voice gave to his words.

"Are you my lover?"

And then there was that.

"Will, do you know who I am?" Hannibal asked, mentally running through the probability of seizures ruining memory. Probabilities were high.

"It's _William_ , actually," the man corrected, still smirking. "I'm afraid I don't remember a gem like you very much. It's quite a shame, isn't it, darling?"

Hannibal was speechless for just a moment. Will did not know who Hannibal was and he was acting completely different. In fact, Hannibal would go so far as to say he was flirting.

The doctor busied himself with setting the table for their meal, wondering how he'd deal with this and also wanting to know if the nurses were aware.

"My name is Hannibal Lecter," he said. "I am your unofficial psychiatrist and friend, nothing more."

There was a light _tsking_ sound, "Well that's a pity, isn't it? We'll need to remedy that right away, won't we, darling?"

Hannibal turned abruptly, shocked to find that Will had somehow managed to cross the ten feet from his bed to the table without making a sound.

"At least as my 'unofficial psychiatrist', there will be no breach in protocol for our incoming relationship, Hannibal," Will purred, seating himself almost regally, crossing one leg over the other and folding his hands in his lap.

"You… seem so certain that a relationship beyond what we have already will be formed," Hannibal said, strategically retreating to watch this new Will more, under the guise of fetching the rest of their meal.

"It's not just your visit, darling. The way you watched me from the doorway and how you trailed those hands over my dampened brow spoke enough volumes to me. Tell me, why aren't we romantically involved if you so obviously want more?"

Hannibal was uncomfortable with this new Will. He was insightful and daring and had no trouble keep his eyes on Hannibal's own. He spoke his and Hannibal's minds and was deadly on point. It was worrisome as well as intriguing.

"You have never given any indication that you fancy any but the fairer sex, Will. It took months for you to even look at me without scorn, simply because you did not like my profession. Only recently have you begun to consider me as a friend in return. Not to mention your fragile health in regards to your work with the FBI. I would not wish to push you where you are uncomfortable," he lied smoothly, trying to regain control of the situation.

"You're such a fibber, Hannibal."

The doctor frowned.

"I can see it easily as if you said it aloud. You _enjoy_ pushing buttons and no doubt have pushed my own. You're the type to invade personal space just to see what your prey will do. I have flashes of you cornering me against a ladder in a large, opulent room. Tell me again how you don't push where I'm uncomfortable?"

This new Will saw through him like he was transparent. A window perhaps. He wasn't sure what to make of this.

"I wouldn't push you _too_ much," he amended, knowing that this Will would catch on to his lies easily.

"Exactly, darling. May I start, this smells heavenly."

Hannibal nodded as he poured their tea, trying not to replay the practically filthy moan that passed Will's lips when he tasted the soup, over and over in his memory palace.

This Will looked like he was prepared for a long bout of lovemaking, or perhaps he'd just come from such a bout. He was in control, not fearful of anything, enjoyed their little game, caught Hannibal off guard a few times, and was simply interesting to be in the company of.

Hannibal sat finally, taking to his own food. "Do the nurses know that you have memory loss?" he asked conversationally, wondering if maybe he should say something or see how it dragged out.

If he told, then Jack would be informed and he couldn't possibly bring Will into the field when Will didn't know himself. And if Will did not know himself, he'd need to be taken care of… and Hannibal had a rather large home and could be quite accommodating if need be.

"They wouldn't know the other me from this me so they've assumed I'm fine. I was under the impression that after traumatic experiences, the patient is supposed to be asked if they know who they are and where they are to affirm lack of memory loss. This hospital is obviously lacking. And the staff is so _rude_."

Hannibal latched into that last word. Will was shaking his head in disapproval as he sipped some more broth from the spoon.

"'Rude' how?" he asked, frowning. He despised rudeness.

"Apparently I'm wasting their time since a seizure isn't so bad as to require hospitalization. The nurse who 'watched over' me last night was quite the mouthy little cuss about it."

Hannibal felt irritation well up within. He glanced at the board on the far wall that told who Will's nurses were. So… Janine thought Will's illness wasn't important enough for her precious time? Hannibal would have to rectify that line of thinking.

"You look like you want to murder someone, darling," Will said, bringing his admittedly murderous thoughts to a screeching halt.

"In fact, the closer I look, the more _dangerous_ you appear," continued the new Will. "Tell me, what sort of baggage do you have, Hannibal?"

Will was leaning on the table now, eyes completely fixed on him, food forgotten.

"You _are_ dangerous," he breathed. "There is death in your eyes and you're the cause of it. My my, how erotic this is! I caught the interest of a killer!"

Will does not look scared. In fact, his eyes have dilated and pulse quickened but not by fear. Anticipation.

"The other me doesn't see you as what you are," continued Will. "He and I… we are separate beings. I am not always awake, normally too tired to pay attention to his life. The effort it takes to read through his memories is not worth my time. I do what I do and when I tire again, I retreat. And he won't remember our discussion. He simply thinks he's losing time." A dry laugh, "If he only knew what I get up to when he's unconscious."

There was a nearly inhuman smile on Will's lips now. His words caught up to Hannibal swiftly and the doctor was floored. Will had Dissociative Identity Disorder. This new Will who preferred to be known as William, wasn't actually his Will. He was just another personality.

"I see you understand. Good. Now… are you ever going to tell Will about the Encephalitis or do I need to start dropping hints all over his house until he gets the picture? I would much prefer to be with you than against you and since he seems to view you as a pillar of strength, it would be in your best interest to keep him happy. _I_ have no morals. I am not like him. I won't hesitate to hurt or kill anyone if it means my continued survival is ensured."

Hannibal did not like not being in control of the situation… but this could certainly work in his favor if he tried hard enough. He was a master of manipulation after all.

"And good Will isn't as innocent as you think, Hannibal," grinned William. "Now… about that relationship I mentioned. I really like rough sex and Will adores being cherished, so you'll have to work those together somehow."

Just what… had Hannibal gotten into?

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. Will.I.Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will considers after waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hold no negative opinion on prostitution. If someone wants a lot of sex, then by all means, do what what you want, safely. If you're smart enough to get money while doing it, good for you! If it's literally your only option, okay then. If you do it just cuz you want to, have a ball! Just stay safe. So long as it isn't against your will(or with children), I'm fine with it.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Will didn't really know what had happened. He'd been with Jack and then with Hannibal. Then he'd gone after Gideon and had shot him down. And then he was falling and there was darkness.

Will awoke in a hospital bed with a vase of flowers on the table across the room and a warm, calloused hand holding his own. A curious glance revealed Hannibal, resting in a chair that had been pushed close to his bed. The older man was asleep, his and Will's fingers linked together.

Will stared at that because he was never so forward with people so Hannibal must have been the one to do it. Why though? Hannibal never gave any indication that he liked men and hand holding did not occur between grown men. At least, Will was certain of it but then again, he _was_ antisocial and didn't keep up on things, so maybe it was something men did.

Either way, his sort of psychiatrist and friend was holding hands with him. Was sleeping a foot away from him.

Hannibal had a nice home. Why was he in the hospital with Will when he could be sleeping on feathered down and Egyptian Cotton?

"Oh, you're awake!"

Will jerked a bit, having not heard any noises. Alana was standing in the doorway, looking relieved. Her blue eyes skitted over Hannibal's form and she sighed.

"He said he'd get here early in order to take you home, but I didn't think 'early' meant all night."

Hannibal was taking him home? Why?

"Do you remember who I am, Will?" Alana asked as she dragged over the other chair available and sat down.

"Yes," he responded, voice gravelly. "Why wouldn't I?"

Her lips pursed and Will was shocked by the realization that he didn't want to kiss her. Usually, he was overcome with some kind of feeling and longing to hold and kiss her… but it was gone. Strange.

"You were up all day yesterday and the day before. You called yourself William and spoke with a high end, English accent. You didn't remember anyone and you agreed to let Hannibal take you to his house for at home monitoring until we could be sure you're fit for... returning to work."

Will's blood ran cold. He knew of those instances. They'd begun when he was a young teenager. His dad mentioned it, some roommates in college had mentioned it. Will had finally gone for some help and was diagnosed with DID. As Will had always been different than others, any number of things could have caused this odd split in his mind to occur, so there was no definitive way of knowing.

Will ceased his therapy after the second visit when the man kept shoving Scripture down his throat instead of actually trying to help him. Will never held firm belief in religion and he wasn't wasting his time to hear about God when he could go to a parish instead. The man was paid to help him, not tell him about Judas the Deceiver.

That was where his dislike of psychiatrists came from because they never really wanted to help their patients, just themselves. The man had been a die hard Christian and felt it his sworn duty to tell others that they were going to hell and needed to repent. He used his job to do that.

Will made a complaint and a few weeks later, several others made complaints, and Dr. Hellwell - ironic name, yes - was out of business and lost his licence.

Since nothing bad had ever happened when his other personality took over, Will never really paid it much worry and compared to the other things on his record, it wasn't considered too important and was marked at the bottom. Autism and Empathy Disorders though were right at the top. No one ever read his file long enough to learn of his DID and it wasn't like he _had_ to volunteer personal information about himself.

But… the other him had reared himself for two days! Who knows what happened!

William, as his roommates had told him he'd asked to be called, was fancy. Posh would be the best to describe him. But he was also a bit of a whore. Not that there was anything wrong with that, his need for sex tended to keep Will's sex life interesting even if Will didn't know much about it. Will was sexually sated most of the time, so it was okay.

How else did Will Graham, a poor boy from the boatyards of Louisiana, pay for college? He always had money from whenever William took his body out for a round or ten.

It was aggravating that this other side of himself was so courageous and daring and willing to put himself out there to get things done. Will had gotten reports on his attitude changes. He made eye contact with people and his accent endeared them to him! He was mischievous and a tease.

William was manipulative and able to make anyone think that giving him the sex he so desired was an honor. How did he do it?!

Papers would be in his pants when Will awoke. 'Call me xxx-xxxx' and 'I had a good time, William -Jarlan' and sometimes a, 'meet me at Belmont Terrace at 8 tomorrow, $500 again'.

Wads and wads of rolled up cash shoved in every pocket he had.

It was… uncomfortable to know that his body was out doing God knows what with God knows who. Will got over it when he finally put himself in William's shoes and realized that while the other self just wanted sex, he was helping Will get through college by charging people. He never spent the money on anything - except a really expensive coat to make him look better in order get higher payment from the more wealthy people he met - he simply brought it back to the dorm and let Will handle it.

Eventually, Will just gave up his worries, trusting that William knew what he was doing.

If Will wanted to see the memories, he could look for them. He didn't need to do so, but it was a possibility. He did it once and retreated form it real quick.

William liked rough sex. BDSM to the extreme. It would explain the marks and the lines on Will's body. The slight aching he had when he woke up.

William catered to various desires and let people get away with a lot of things. The more he was willing to do, the more money he got. And William enjoyed every moment of it. Will was horrified at what he saw and while he felt William's pleasure at it happening, the happenings themselves scared him too much to stay immersed in the memory.

He resolved to ignore it to the best of his ability.

Although, William had managed to get him in good with several mob families. It was a thing. You do the mob a favor and they cater to your every fucking whim until the favor is repaid. And if you owe them a favor, you're practically their slave.

Medici, Carlone, and O'Grady. The current heads of those three families often found their way to Wolf Trap to make sure that Will was still doing alright. The two men and one woman had been some of William's 'clients' and whatever had transpired between them and William, had them each feeling like William Graham was an important person in their lives, even though they were all married and had children of their own. Whatever William said to them, had them 'eternally grateful'.

Will had connections because of the other him. It wasn't so bad, really.

Just... when he lost time, it was usually when William took over, leading Will to waking up in random fucking places and being uncomfortable. Like when he was walking on the road at two in the morning.

William could stay present longer if he wasn't overexerting himself. That was why he usually made it a few hours for only sex. But if he'd been out for _two whole days_ , then that meant he sat around doing next to nothing. What did he _say_? What did he _do_? Was it William's fault that Hannibal was holding Will's hand like a lover would?

"Oh," was all he could say to Alana after realizing he'd been thinking for nearly five minutes without answering her.

"Has this ever… happened before, Will?"

"I have Dissociative Identity Disorder, Alana," Will sighed. "William is just another personality."

"He seemed normal yesterday but… can he be any danger to you?"

"No, William isn't a danger to me. He's pretty amoral and saucy but not a danger to me."

_A danger to others… now **that** is another story altogether._

"Jack will need to know."

"If he read my file all the way through, he would know."

"You still need to tell him just in case. Or… would you like me to do it for you?"

He flashed her a relieved grin, "Please?"

He could see the reaction now and it wouldn't be good if Jack didn't already know about it. He didn't want to deal with that just yet.

Alana stood, "I'll do that. I'm glad you're back, Will. You're looking better and you can finally get out of here."

She placed a chilled hand over his free hand, "And thank you for saving me from Abel."

Will waited until the clicking of her heels faded away before turning to Hannibal and shaking his hand a bit. "She's gone, you can move now."

And as if he hadn't been sleeping ten moments ago, Hannibal sat up, looking fresh as a daisy, if it was possible to look like a daisy. He did not relinquish his hold of Will's hand either, simply scooted the chair closer.

Will stared at his paisley tie, unable to brave anything higher.

"Ignoring a woman while she's in the room, very naughty, doctor," teased Will, unable to hold himself back a bit.

"I felt it best that you two spoke to each other, especially when you showed signs of being yourself."

"Thanks for that. So… how bad was it?"

Hannibal sat back, finally releasing Will's hand in order to assume his usual therapy pose. "William is very insightful and a mite terrifying at some points. Cultured and candid, an odd mixture but one of interest I assure you."

Hannibal leaned in a bit, "He seemed to have an idea of what is wrong with you and told me to tell you what it is. If you choose not to do anything about it, he threatened that the next time he comes out, he will handle it."

"What?"

"William thinks you have Encephalitis, but you did have an MRI. If you do have it, Dr. Sutcliffe lied about your health. That kind of illness doesn't just appear in such a short time span. Depending on the severity of it, we'll learn about whether or not Donald was truthful."

"Wait… why didn't the hospital find it?"

"Encephalitis can only be found through particular scans and unless using those scans or looking for it directly, most wouldn't know that your symptoms were connected to it. I admit I was shocked when Donald said you were healthy, because you've smelled of illness for quite some time now."

Wait…

"Is that why you sniffed me?"

Hannibal looked away, nodding a bit. "Though your aftershave _is_ rather appalling itself."

This was just too much at once.

"What else did William do?" he asked, resigning himself to the bad news.

"What makes you think he did anything?"

"Dr. Lec- Hannibal," Will corrected himself. "I know William. I've been sharing a body with him for twenty years. He is passionate and a sex addict. He did something with two whole days of freedom at his disposal."

Hannibal caught his gaze and managed to hold it for a few seconds, before Will caved and had to look away. There was something there. Something he wasn't comfortable with seeing in Hannibal's near burgundy eyes.

"William had… made a few sexual overtures."

Will groaned, "To _who_?"

Who was he going to have to make it up to?

"Me."

Oh, God why?!

Hannibal was never going to look at him the same ever again!

"Will, I'm fine with it."

We was never gonn- huh?

The brunet cast a confused glance in the doctor's direction.

Hannibal was smiling serenely, "I don't mind. I had been a little put out when I realized that it wasn't you propositioning me, but I'm certain I can gain your interest as well."

What?!

"You'll be staying with me for the next week so that I may monitor your health. I consider this as good a time as any."

Hannibal stood, "I went to your home and packed some bags for you. Your dogs and being watched by Alana. Once you change, you can sign yourself out and I will take you to another neurologist, so that we may get this worry out of the way."

Hannibal set a black bag on Will's bed and sent him a smile, before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

What just happened?

* * *

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Hannigram fics. **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting the second chapter in a few minutes.


End file.
